1. Technical Field
This invention relates to remotely controlling data transfer via a data transfer network, in particular a cellular network or cellular mobile communications system.
2. Related Art
With the development of present mobile networks and the introduction of new mobile networks, it is possible to access data, for example, from the internet from mobile handsets, eg. using wireless application protocol (WAP) phones. However, the varying distance between a handset and one or more antennas is such that the bandwidth available to users via their handsets cannot be guaranteed to consistently support high bandwidth downloads of data. This can result in the failure of a download, data may be lost, or the download may be interrupted. This situation could have a negative impact on the user perception of the network quality.